


Make a Phone Call

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: CWT37 黑黃黑無料已經發完了所以就公開全文沒有R18但有一些過激言詞，還請注意背後
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	Make a Phone Call

黃瀨涼太垂頭喪氣走在路上，對於路邊女學生們所投注的視線渾然不覺。他想著剛才拒絕自己邀約的黑子，傷心地從口袋裡掏出手機。

只是想把出國拍雜誌時買的小禮物交給對方而已……明明好不容易交往了，怎麼反而變得比以前更疏遠呢？又憶起剛才黑子一臉冷淡對自己說「恐怕沒有辦法」的樣子，黃瀨像是恐慌症發作般，不能克制地回想起失去對方的國三夏天。

不行、不行、這樣不行！黃瀨撥打電話的動作變得急促，連回家的腳步也不由自主加快。說短卻長的撥號聲終於結束，那頭傳來的卻是電話答錄機的聲音：

（這裡是黃瀨涼太，因為工作的關係，我會長期不在家，請留言。如有要事請撥打手機，或是聯絡我所屬的航空公司……）

這次竟然是個搞航空的！忿忿地掛上電話，黃瀨生氣著無法聯絡上對方，只得重新再撥號一次。

難得是連到一個成年的黃瀨涼太，應該可以給點突破困境的辦法吧？是說航空公司？是飛機駕駛嗎？還是空服員？我將來有這種可能性啊……聽著連線聲，胡思亂想的黃瀨走進家中。他正把書包隨意扔到房間角落時，電話也恰好接通：

（喂？）

「黃瀨嗎？我是黃瀨。」完全不覺得自己的語法有多奇怪，聽著對方尚未變聲完全的嗓音、黃瀨立刻判讀出對方的年齡：「你現在幾歲？」

（十四，怎麼？）對面隱約可以聽見女孩們嘻笑打鬧的背景音，但黃瀨的應答只是一種漫不經心的隨便：（找我幹嘛？）

「中學生嘛……算了，我是高中的黃瀨。」已經有過多次撥打「黃瀨專線」經驗的他，也不想深思和對方到底是否有時間上的繼承關係，乾脆直接就開口問了自己的問題：「我問你、如果今天明明已經交往了，小黑子卻不肯答應約會、也不收你的禮物，怎麼辦才好？」

（小黑子？誰？）簡直可以想像黃瀨瞪大眼睛的樣子，他不可置信拔高了音量：（你是說黑子哲也？叫他小黑子也太噁心了吧！）

「什麼？」這時才想起十四歲也可能是剛剛升上國中二年級的歲數，黃瀨幾乎是下意識地反問：「你還沒喜歡上小黑子喔？」

（我才不會喜歡他！誰會喜歡那個籃球超差勁的瘦竹竿！）伴隨著重重的腳步聲，背後的聲音也越來越小，顯然黃瀨是移動到了安靜的場所：（約會？送禮物？開什麼玩笑啊！）

聽到對方如此激動，黃瀨就曉得這個黃瀨根本不是他自己想的這麼厭惡黑子，否則才不會如此氣急敗壞。可惜黃瀨現在都自顧不暇，本性惡劣的他也沒有任何提點的意思──儘管對方也是某個時空的自己：「是喔。希望以後不會接到你打來諮詢怎麼追求小黑子。我先掛了。」

以前調戲女孩子的手法根本對小黑子毫無用處，黃瀨並不認為這個才十四歲的黃瀨能幫上什麼忙。他果斷掐掉電話，有些茫然地重重後倒在自己的床上。

今天的求救不太順利啊……慢慢蜷起身子，黃瀨有些無助，心情也益發悲觀起來。發現這個神奇的專線也已經一年多了，當時只是一時好玩用自己的手機撥打了自己的手機號碼，卻意外接通了另一個世界的「黃瀨涼太」。

最了解自己的終究還是自己，而且也只有自己不會暴露自己的小祕密。因此每當有一些難以啟齒的困難時，黃瀨總是會打電話向另一邊的黃瀨求救。雖然會接通到哪個世界的黃瀨他也不清楚，但多試幾次總是會有不錯的收穫。偏偏今天……

沒事的，只是運氣不好而已，才不是什麼不好的預兆呢。黃瀨不安地翻了個身，嘗試繼續安撫自己。

沒有問題的，涼太。你看，不管你打給哪一個黃瀨，他們要不然就是和小黑子在一起、要不然就是已經喜歡上小黑子──至少也是正準備喜歡上小黑子！他們也能打給你，所以你一定也和他們一樣，不會跟小黑子分開的……

猛然直起身子，黃瀨再次將視線調往手機螢幕。

最後一次。今天就問最後一次，要還是問不到就……就……

發現自己也想不出死纏爛打這老招以外的辦法，黃瀨只能有些欲哭無淚地再次對自己的手機號碼撥號，卻沒想到這次一接起來就聽見讓他汗毛直豎的喘息聲。

（怎……麼，是黃瀨啊。）電話那端的黃瀨，聲音黏膩地沾染著情慾。偏偏語調又有些平緩的理智：（找我有事？）

「我、我是不是打擾……」黃瀨也不是什麼純情處男，一聽那聲音就曉得是怎麼回事，只得吶吶回問。

（是有點。但……掛了、就不一定能再打到我這啦。）顯然對方也很清楚黃瀨專線只能隨機接通，他的回答因此帶上點作弄的笑意：（你就掛機等等吧。）

聽見話筒那端先是傳來沈重的悶響，接著就是一連串曖昧的水聲和壓抑的喘息，黃瀨有些尷尬地下意識閉上眼，幾乎能想像對方是怎樣將電話扔在一旁後繼續兒童不宜行為的樣子。

阻絕了視線使得黃瀨的聽覺更為敏銳，他一方面因為那邊傳來的斷續呻吟而忍不住夾緊了腿根，另一方面卻狐疑地感覺到絲絲不對勁……

他倏地睜開眼睛。那個黃瀨不是在和小黑子上床、是在自慰！方才隱約聽見的聲音的確是小黑子的聲線，可他現在仔細一留神，就發現小黑子的說話聲音冷靜自持，內容聽不清楚……但顯然也是正經的話語。

是、是成年的小黑子在講話……從沒在黃瀨專線中聽過自己以外的熟人聲音，黃瀨想像著成年的小黑子，連呼吸也忍不住變重，手慢慢地蓋上了褲襠──

（不准。）耳邊突然出現的聲音嚇得他停止了動作，那邊的黃瀨明明就是操著一模一樣的嗓子，聽起來卻十分危險：（我知道你想幹嘛。但就算你也是黃瀨，還是不准。）

有些尷尬地深呼吸了幾下，黃瀨還是沒辦法平息自己發硬的下體，只得想著等等掛斷電話後去廁所打一發，反正對方也不曉得自己是在意淫誰：「你、好了？」

（嗯，小黑子的演講結束了。）帶著一點發洩後的慵懶，黃瀨這才有空關心對方的意圖：（找我有事？）

「先問問你那邊。基本資料？你和小黑子交往沒？」黃瀨照著平常的習慣先問了問對方的資料，看著小黑子的演講自慰……這次碰到的黃瀨該不會還在單戀中吧？

（看來你很常打電話給黃瀨嘛。）黃瀨笑出聲，也沒打算遮掩什麼：（我才剛大學畢業。後來沒打球，作了模特兒……小黑子是作家，剛剛就是他的得獎演說直播。我們在交往喔。）

「那好。」完全符合黃瀨心目中的諮詢對象：交往中、已成年。他立刻迫不及待地問出自己的問題，期待得到一個解決方案。

（這很簡單啊。用寄的就行了。）沉默了一會兒，黃瀨才說出自己的想法：（我和小黑子也很常見不到彼此……把禮物和信一起寄過去，累積幾次後，下次見面就有很多話題可以聊了。）

「聽起來還不錯！」天啊、這個傢伙竟然也是黃瀨涼太！怎麼我就沒有他的一半聰明呢……莫非是年齡造成的經驗差距？只擅長死纏爛打的黃瀨有些懊悔，立刻追問細節：「你都怎麼寄？頻率？寄些什麼？」

（不就一般包裹？頻率……有想到就可以寄吧。）像是想起什麼好事，黃瀨的聲音帶些回憶中的感覺，卻突然又讓另一個黃瀨的汗毛立了起來。

相信直覺果然是對的。黃瀨聽著對方的答案，差點連手機都要嚇落在床上。（送些什麼？很多啊……上次送了小黑子襯衫喔。雖然本來就是他忘在我家的……但我也是好好地沾了四五次自慰的精液才還回去的呢。）

「你、你……」顯然人生還沒走到那個程度的黃瀨連說話都變得結巴，臉頰因為想像的過程而漸漸染上一些自己都不懂的興奮通紅：「你送這種……」

（怎麼？）語氣中帶點真誠的驚訝，黃瀨彷彿像是真的替另一個黃瀨的困擾感到不解：（那不然送套用過的按摩棒吧？暗示一下小黑子你想讓他像按摩棒一樣幹你，很不賴喔。這是我送小黑子的第一個禮物，到現在我們都還有在用……）

「謝謝你黃瀨先生我會好好參考！先掛電話了！」已經被嚇的魂不附體，黃瀨趕緊扔開手機衝進廁所，好一陣子後傳出馬桶的沖水聲，黃瀨這才跺著無力的步伐出來，帶著還殘留些許紅潮的臉龐躺回床上。

果、果然還是用寄的看看？反正也不是那種糟糕的東西，也許小黑子會覺得我沒有那麼煩……

反覆思考著也想不出更好的辦法，黃瀨只能重重嘆氣，把自己的臉埋進枕頭裡。

※

三天了……小黑子都沒有回應呢。

不知道該不該說是意料之中，或是說即使是意料之中又如何，還不一樣是個悲劇收尾……黃瀨有些欲哭無淚地換好衣服，和前輩們道別後離開體育館。

但還是不能放棄啊，接下來該怎麼補救……把玩著手機的黃瀨想著之後的行動，然後猝不及防地被一把抓住衣袖。

以為又是哪個狂熱粉絲偷偷躲著要堵他，黃瀨下意識就想甩開，卻在看見來人時嚇得瞪大眼睛：「小黑子？你怎麼會──」

雖然自己滿常去誠凜探望對方，但小黑子從來沒有到海常找過他！

「這裡不是很好說話。」面對面露興奮、卻也夾雜著疑惑的黃瀨，黑子直接的言語配上從不偏移的眼神，看起來格外有魄力：「……可以先回黃瀨君的家嗎？」

「可、可以！當然可以！」激動到連續以三個肯定表示自己的意見，黃瀨露出開心的笑容，貌似過於激動而不經心地抓起黑子的手，幾乎是以小跳步的方式將對方帶到自己租賃的住處。

而黑子只是任由對方行動，看著那被握住的手，再望向黃瀨的神情，直到對方因為被死死盯著而開始扭動不安，這才收回眼神。一直保持沉默的他進了黃瀨的家門後，才砰然扔下了一顆巨大的炸彈：「我昨天收到了黃瀨君的禮物。」

「欸？」黃瀨的身軀頓時僵了一下，這才慢慢轉過身，臉上揚起的是恰到好處的笑意：「小黑子喜歡我的禮物嗎？我這次去威尼斯拍攝影集……」

「謝謝，禮物本身我很喜歡。」黑子一反剛才被握住手的不作為，有些強硬地拉著黃瀨在房間內的矮桌兩側坐下，阻止了對方想要倒水拿座墊的行動：「但我個人並不喜歡這種送禮的方式。」

「──這讓我感覺黃瀨君的心意以及和我的關係可以用郵資打發。」

聽著黑子說出這種話的黃瀨一時有些呆愣，在看見對方那似乎帶有冷硬的表情時慌亂垂下了頭，卻突然感到有點委屈。

還不是小黑子先拒絕我的見面邀請……再加上暗示性的簡訊一封都沒有被回應，誰不會亂了陣腳！雖然心裡有所埋怨，但也曉得自己就是個煩人黏膩的傢伙，黃瀨也只能故作輕鬆地直起脖子：「小黑子不要這樣說嘛，我會很傷心的！我只是覺得小黑子可能最近比較忙，就想說不要佔用你的時間而已……」

「以後請黃瀨君想做什麼，就直接詢問。對於應對模糊的試探，我不擅長。」黑子眨了眨那雙有些過份大的眼睛，一眼就看穿黃瀨回答下的意涵。「此外，我不記得自己說過很忙。但我記得……黃瀨君你有說過，」

黑子少見地深深吐出一口氣，才接續道：

「──你的第二任女朋友和你分手時，你就是把原本要交給她的東西改用郵寄的。」

黑子盯著黃瀨漸漸開始侷促漲紅的臉龐，一字一句的口齒分明：

「我不接受分手。」

「沒有！沒有分手什麼的！」激動地握住了黑子放在桌上的手，黃瀨緊張得連說話都有點結巴，他萬萬沒想到自己以前隨口當作談資聊起的事情竟然被黑子記得那麼清楚，而自己這次突如其來的膽小竟然造成這麼大的誤會。

「我喜歡小黑子！喜歡、真的、沒有什麼分手──」他急切地想要解釋清楚心中的情意，卻又因為黑子慢慢從自己掌心抽出手的動作恐慌混亂，胸腔中翻滾的岩漿也像是隨著對方的動作而冷卻成死寂的礦石。

「是這樣嗎。」抽離的手伸入書包，黑子一邊將黃瀨的手朝上，一邊將禮物盒連同自己帶有薄繭的指尖，再次放回對方的掌心：「那這次請黃瀨君，親自把這個送給我。」

看出黑子微抿著的唇角，竟意外透露出了些許緊張。感覺自己體溫又開始升高的黃瀨不管硬盒邊角磕疼自己，下意識緊握住那乖順遞來的手，任由直覺操控自身，吶吶開口。

※

坐在從神奈川回到東京的末班店車上，黑子望著掛在手機上的小小玻璃吊飾，想起剛才黃瀨的眼光與神情，向來平靜的臉龐似乎也有了點鬆動。

黑子的拇指無意識磨蹭手機面板好一會兒，在無人的電車上露出笑意。只有他自己知道，今天的情況要是哪裡處理不好，或許他和黃瀨就再也沒辦法繼續下去……

聽火神君的意見打個直球是正確的，對付黃瀨君就是不能想太多。黑子慢慢地將手機收回了書包，慶幸自己這次沒有打電話找同樣多思多慮的自己幫忙想辦法。

回去請火神君吃漢堡吧。改從背包中拿出皮夾數起鈔票，黑子開始想著該請多少漢堡才能抵上這個建議的恩情了。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，這裡是舞逍遙。上次的無料是年初的事，如今已經是年中，我也從雪國返回這熱到不行的小島啦。
> 
> 總之這次的無料是一個實驗之作，黑黃與黃黑的同人本有著各式各樣的背景與個性設定，就好玩想說如果讓他們可以彼此通話不知道會變成怎樣。挑戰人稱混淆的寫作筆觸也滿有意思的。
> 
> 而這個故事也透露出我個人對於自我諮詢的悲傷與不自信，沒朋友又不信任他人的小黃瀨真是活該，我就是喜歡欺負他，舔舔。


End file.
